Inuyasha has cousins!
by whitetee
Summary: Kagome and inuyasha are walking along a path in search for jewel shards when an arrow comes at inuyasha! It came from a girl.(this story is set before shippou,Sango ,and miroku came into the show.)
1. A funny miss under standing

Dogimea whistled as she walked along the path with her brother Saoru .She was going into the woods for medical herbs.

"Dogimea can you stop whiling." Saoru said irritably.

"o.k. "she said innocently.

"You act like such a child some times."

Dogimea glared at him. "You are no more mature than me, you forget your not father."

Saoru went up a few paces from Dogimea. She was right and he hated her for that. It was just them. No father or mother. Both their parents were killed in the war. Saoru knew the feudal era would take his family though. He was not stupid. Dogimea caught up to him. "The forest entrance is there, you go back to the village, and I'll be there when I'm done picking herbs." She said.

"Kagome, are you sure this is where you sensed a jewel shard?" Inuyasha said doubtfully "Yes I'm sure; I can't believe you would doubt _my_ mystical abilities.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It just seems weird, that we just happen to _find_ a jewel shard, we normally have to fight for them." Kagome thought about it. Inuyasha did have a good point. "Well maybe this is a shard well kept away from demons, you know they were scattered." Inuyasha seemed assured and they went on. They were alone. They had preferred if Sango and the others would not go with them. They continued.

Dogimea was finish collecting medical herbs and was about to head home when she saw the strangest thing. There was a demon and a girl dresses in weird clothes. She quickly ducked. She thought to herself that they would cause trouble as all new comers did and sought out to rid of them. She took out her bow and arrow and aimed it at the demon she it went passed his head and her caught it with his middle and index finger and broke it in half. "Who is that out there?" The demon yelled. Dogimea quickly ducked she was caught. Should she have told him who she was? She could here their footsteps come closer to her. She closed her eyes, ready to die but felt herself rise from her collar. She opened her eyes and saw she was face to face with the demon. "H...I" she said waving slightly at him.


	2. Alot is Said

When we last left off from this story, Caru been picking herbs but saw a demon and a girl. she sought to get rid of therm and failed

"Who are you girl?" Inuyasha asked, gripping her collar tight. the girl said nothing. Alright is you don't want to talk...'' Inuyasha began to unsheth(if it wrongexcuse me) his tetsugiea "Wait, I'm Caru." the girl said. Inuyasha put away the tetsugiea . "O.k Caru why did you try to kill inuyasha it wasn't nice and he did nothing to harm you." Kagome said. "He is a Demon, and Demons are not allowed on this land." Caru shot at Kagome "Your not seroius," Inuyasha said in disgust.

Saoru began to worry about Caru and why she han't returned so he went out in serch for her. He went to the spot were her herbs grew but she was not there. The thick trees of the forest made ti hard fohim to see. He was growing restlessand even more worried about his sister. He had sat down to rest a bit, when he saw a pretty little glowing in a bush. He went over to see what ti was and saw that it was a shard of some kind. "Its beautiful." He said to himself. It looked like it was worth something, so he put it in his pocket for safe keeing. He continued on his search.

Caru was still stuck in the delimma of Inuyasha and Kagome . She explained to them the rules of the villedge and how her and her brother saoru had only been allowed to live int he villege because they just had alittle demon in them. "So you and Saoru aren't Half-demon' just, one-third of a demon?"Kagome asked in a confusied tone. "I guess you can say that." Caru signed. But that doesn;t mean the villagers are easy on use.They want us ou of the village." She shighed heavily. "O.k Caru, ...." Kagome began." What is it ,Kagome?" Inuyasha asked alert. "That jewel shard I sensed earlier, its coming towards us." Inuyasha took out his tetsiguea. Ready to battle .

(who has the jewel shard?)


	3. More is said and Friendships are made

Saoru continued walking until he caught a glimse of his sister. He began to run up to her ,brushing past the hard leaves .Caru saw him to but moved her hands in a frantic way telling him not to come. Suddenly, a huge man with a red kimono on came at him with the commotion, he feel to the ground. "He's the one with the jewel shard!" agirl said to the man. "Hand it over!" he yelled to Saoru. THe man had his hand out in front of his face. Saoru caught a glimse of the mans very long ,sharp claws and ruled out he was human. "Well ,you gonna stand there or give it to me?" The man had broken Saoru's train of thought. "Give....give you what? i have nothing of yours!" Saoru was confused. what was the man talking about? "I'm talking about the jewel shard, now hand it over." Saoru had an ammence feeling of fear then, _the shard from the forest! _he thought to him self. Saoru went into his pcket and took out the jewel shard . With shaking hands he handed the shard to the man. "Thanks , Kagome , lets go!" he called out to the girl in strange clothes. " Inuyasha, sit boy!" the girl yelled. With that the man went flying down to the ground. " Sorry Inuyasha scared you, he has a horrible temper." The girl helped him up. She was really beatiful, with long black hair, rosy cheeks and flwless skin. She grabbed her soft hand and stared at her. "what !" she asked annoyed. "Oh nothing." Saoru said alittle to fast. They both walked over to Caru, who jum ped up to hug Them both. "Thank god he didn't hurt you!" just then, inuyasha came over. "What do you mean you say it like i'm a monster!" Caru rooled her eyes at inuyasha then put both hands on her hips and flung her badger tail hair back. Saoru knew this look, "inuyasha" was about to be told off. "You are a monster! if my brother wouldn't have gave you that shard you would have twisted his head off out of anger, you need to learn how to controll your temper and calm down,its not the end of ther world!" Inuyasha had big eyes and looked as if her was taken abck. Kagome an d Saoru laughed. Saoru was glad he wasn't the only one to get that look for once. Caru had calmed down, then invited Kagome and Inuyasha to stay the night in there hut." It isn't problem, i'll even cook for you." THey both agreed, well inuyasha opposed but Kagome made him go. Together, they all walked back to the village. Caru was asking Kagome a million questions about her clothes. Saoru walked ahead. He had a strange feeling about Inuyasha He was similary to himself and caru and he had figured out he was half demon, maybe even half dog demon, like them. They got to the hut and Caru started a fire and began to cook rice. She apologized, saying it would be a little tasteless beacause they had no soy sause. Kgome said she did in her back pack and Caru's face lit up, he was glad his sister had all she need to cook. He decide to leave the girls alone and looked out at the stars. They shined like the jewel shard he had found, gaving right back at him. "So you and your sister live alone?" Avoice said from out of no where. It had scared Saoru. "Um yeah, our parents are dead." He realized it was Inuyasha, "How they die, i mean you don't have to tell me I'm just curious." Saoru could since a hint of sincere in Inuyasha's voice. "They died in the war., Murdered" Saoru sat down next to inuyasha. At frist he hesitated. Inuyasha was so intimadting(its wrong i know but don't complain if you won't tel me how to spell it.),Saoru was almost afraid of him. "Can......Can i ask you something?" Saoru asked. "Uh, Sure." Inuyasha said . "Are you half dog demon?" Inuyasha shot a look at him."Yeah i'am." Saoru pushed to get more information. "I asked because me and saoru are kinda to and i thought maybe, we could be related." Inuyasha looked at him.He looked as if her was thinking."Maybe you would recongize some one," He got up to get the picture of his great-great grandpa and his uncle.he went back out side to show it to inuyasha. Inuyasha studied it. "This other man, thats my father. Saoru took the picture. He was talking about his uncle. He was much bigger than his great- great grandpa. "Thats my uncle, that means your my cousinn." Saoru said, he was almost whispering. "Well you do look like you have some demon in you, i wouldn't be supried we wee related." Inuyasha said unentusiacllly.(this is wrong to so don't check me about it.i know you get it) Inuyasha was stareing at Saoru's bager tail hair and blunt claws. "O.k this has been a lond day, i'm going to bed. He went intothe hut. Saoru stated outside looking out into the sunset


End file.
